Today, digital devices, such as digital cameras, portable media players, smart phones, etc., are widely used in people's everyday life. One convenient feature of digital devices is the capability to store various content, such as still image files, music files, video files, etc. However, as many such digital devices are handheld devices, these digital devices may have only a limited amount of data storage space. Sometimes, when data storage space is running out in a digital device, a user of the digital device may not have an opportunity to clear it (e.g., to transfer some of the content stored in the digital device to another device). As a result, the user may be forced to stop storing additional content onto the digital device until the user has a chance to clear at least some of the existing content stored on the digital device. This generally causes great inconvenience to the user.